


Token's Farewell

by Branch_823



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch_823/pseuds/Branch_823
Summary: Token is finally ditching South Park. But there's one thing he's got to know first.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Nichole Daniels, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters involved are high school juniors.

It is Lucas “Token” Black’s last time at South Park High. Ever since he’d got shot a second time (this time the ever-so-incompetent SPPD) and hospitalized, his parents decided it was time that they moved someplace safe. They sold their mansion and are in the process of packing up everything and moving out to Denver.

Token was glad to get out of the never-changing insanity and incompetence that is South Park, Colorado. Ever since living there, his family was the town’s token black family--hence his nickname. Therefore, they were the subject of racism. Token got the brunt of it, mostly by Eric Cartman, who never stopped with his stereotypes. He assumed Token played bass, harassed him about the acquittal of George Zimmerman, was shocked that he hadn’t seen  _ Black Panther  _ yet… and he shot him in the arm while invoking the “Stand Your Ground” law.

Token has had enough of him and the town, and since his family was imprisoned by the racist police force and shot a second time by them, that was the final straw. It was time that he and his family left town once and for all.

However, that would mean missing the friends he made, as well as missing his girlfriend Nichole Daniels, who will end up being the new token black kid of the town. He hoped she wouldn’t take his place as the subject of racist pestering and harassment, yet at the same time he doubted it. Since most long distance relationships never last long, saying goodbye to her will be the hardest part.

As soon as Token made his farewell announcement to his class, everyone was sad to see him go. Especially Nichole. He could care less about Cartman’s reaction.

“Since these are my last moments here,” Token said to Nichole, “there’s been something that I’ve always wanted to ask you.”

“Like what?”

“Like… don’t you think the way we ended up together seemed pretty planned?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone in the school rushed outside, and we happened to be the only two people left in the building. And to pass the time, there just happened to be an assortment of things to do.”

Nichole was deep in thought. “Now that you’ve said that, I was given a stuffed bear that had a tag that said “blacks belong together”. And I decided that…”

“Wait, wait, wait. It actually said that?”

“Yes.”

Token was floored as he realized something.

“I have just figured out that this  _ has  _ been set up.”

“By who?”

“Cartman, the racist fat bastard. He’s under the belief that the same race belongs together. He’s the one who forced us together!”

“You’re right. Because he came up to me and claimed that he and Kyle were together. He wanted me to stay away from Kyle.”

“And I owe him an apology for assuming he’s gay.”

“So do I.”

“Come on, we’re gonna have a little talk with Cartman about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Token and Nichole approached Cartman at his locker.

“Oh, hey, Token, Nichole,” Cartman said. “It’s a shame that you’re leaving town, Token.”

“Did you set Nichole and I up?” Token got straight to the point.

“Now why would you say that?” Cartman feigned innocence.

“Cut the crap, Eric,” Nichole barked. “We know that you were behind us being together. And we know that you spread the rumor about you and Kyle being together because you believe in same-race relations when interracial relations is more common these days.”

“Well, at least you two are happy together, so it worked, didn’t it? Or I assume you two were happy together, since, y’know…”

“This is one of many reasons why I’m glad to be leaving this shit heap,” Token proclaimed. “I hope that I won’t suffer the same harassment in Denver. And let me tell you, you are going to lay off Nichole once I’m gone.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Cartman deadpanned. 

“You got that right,” Nichole said.

“We actually were happy together,” Token said. “Until we both figured out that this wasn’t organic. No offense, Nichole, but I believe relationships work better when they aren’t set up by people like Cartman over here. I’m sorry that I have to do this to you, but I’m doing this to spite him. I hope you organically find chemistry with another guy. I hope we can still be friends after this--long-distance friends. Right?”

“Yeah… we can still be friends. I’m gonna miss you. I hope you take care.”

Token and Nichole hugged each other.

“So long,” said Token. “Have fun crying over this,” he said to Cartman. 

“I think I’m going to go to Kyle and talk to him,” Nichole announced, also to Cartman.

The two left, leaving Cartman standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchtime came around, and Token was with Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak and Jimmy Valmer--all of whom were saying their respective goodbyes to him.

“We’re going to miss you a lot, man,” Clyde said.

“Yeah, it’s been fun having you here,” Jimmy interjected.

“I hope you won’t be given a hard time in Denver,” Tweek said. “As far as I’ve heard, it’s one of the best places to live right now.”

“At least someone like Cartman won’t be around to harass you anymore,” Craig said.

“I hope not,” said Token. “I don’t care how Cartman feels about me and Nichole parting ways. At least he’ll hopefully learn from this.”

Speaking of which, Cartman was sitting with Butters Stotch, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick at another table.

“I guess Token and Nichole were right,” Cartman said in defeat. 

“So are you going to apologize for making people think that we’re gay together?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry that I made up some shit to keep you and Nichole apart,” Cartman said. 

“Speak of the devil,” Stan said, gesturing towards Nichole walking in their direction.

“Hey, Kyle, do you have a moment?” Nichole asked.

“Yeah, I do. Excuse me, guys.”

Kyle went off with Nichole.

“I just want you to know that I found out that my and Token’s relationship was set up,” Nichole began.

“It took you two long enough.”

“You can say that again. Anyway, I’d like to tell you something. Ever since I moved here, you were the first boy I ever crushed on. And then Cartman ruined it, and then I came back to you, and he ruined it again. Now that Token’s going away, and I’m not comfortable with the concept of long distance relationships, I was wondering if you’d like to be back with me once more.”

“I’m flattered that I became the object of your affection,” Kyle said. I’ve been getting that from a few other girls at school. But I’m afraid to say that I’m taken.”

“Oh.” Nichole now looked sad and disappointed. “Who are you with, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Bebe.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

“Yeah, she was actually my first crush. I blew it with her, and I’ve decided to make it up to her, and now she decided to get back with me. Is it alright if we can still be friends?”

“Yeah, we can still be friends. I can find someone else.”

The two shook hands.

“I’ll see you around, then?” Nichole asked.

“Yeah, see you around.” 

The two went back to the lunchroom and joined their respective tables.

“How did it go?” Kenny asked.

“I told her that I was taken by Bebe,” Kyle answered. 

“You two are together again?” Cartman stepped in. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, we are, and it’s going excellent. Nichole and I have settled on being friends.”

“That’s good to know,” Stan said. “I hope she’s not too disappointed.”

“I hope not too,” Kyle said. “I hope Token does okay when he’s gone.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Kenny said. “Now, do you guys mind if I talked about Heidi and I?”

“Just as long as you keep it safe,” Kyle said. “I know that you’ve been a saint to her ever since you two got together, but you tend to get a little too privately personal when talking about girls.”

“Don’t worry about that, because nothing that important of the sort has happened lately.”


End file.
